GOOD GIRL GONE BAD
by vendetta's curse
Summary: Hinata hyuga has always been a smart girl, doing what her father told her without a word of defiance or stating her opinion. But when Naruto uzumaki takes an interest in her in highschool, she begins to change, believing in her self just as much as he believes in her and becoming the women she's always wanted to be instead of what her father was trying to make her into.
1. Chapter 1

naruto x hinata - good girl gone bad

Hinata walked through the hyuga house hold, the DIVERGENT novel in her hands and her eyes on nothing but it's contents. she turned the corner , heading down the hall to her room "ooof!" hinata dropped her novel as sher bumped into someone. she looked up at her cousin "oh neji-san! i'm sorry i wasn't looking where i was going i apologize!" she quickly stooped down and picked up her book "you never seem to be looking where your going." hinata swallowed at his tone "next time, if your going to read a book, wait till your in one place instead of walking around bumping into others." hinata looked down at the floor as he walked past her casually. she sighed, swallowing down her shame and continuing to her bedroom, setting down her book on her dresser and falling down onto her bed. she no longer held any intrest in her novel.

She rolled onto her back, she wished she could get away from her family sometimes. Ever scince she was old enough to walk she was forced into her studies, never allowed to go to parties or have any types of fun until all her Grades where nothing but A's. she was forced to live up to the hyuuga name because she was next in line to be the owner of the hyuga clan family business. Hinata exhaled to the ceiling, and on top of that, Neji held ill feelings toward her because he wanted to run the business instead of her. There was never a time when he was ever kind to her and she hated the relationship between them, she wished she could make it better, but- KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hinata turned her gaze to the door,the two knocks snapping her from her thoughts. she sat up "c-come in." a moment later hinata's father,hiashi hyuga, walked in "Hinata, time for dinner." she nodded and stood up , Hiashi turned and she followed her father out the room, down the hall and into the dinning room where neji and hanabi casually sat. Hinata took her seat at the end of the table, hiashi taking a seat on the opposite side. without a word they began to eat their meal of smoked salmon and rice "so, Hinata, how are your studies going?" she swallowed "w-well, i'm still at the t-top of my class." he nodded and continued to eat, she glanced at Neji, who seemed to be frowning down at his food. Hinata chewed and swallowed "y-you know father, Neji is also at the top of his classes, i heard, h-he's even rivaling against sasuke uchiha." Neji looked up at her in surprise, Hiashi arched a non-eyebrow "oh, is that so? well, good job Neji, keep up the good work." Neji nodded "thank you uncle." Hinata smiled softly and continued eating, hoping neji felt a little better now.

The next morning, Hinata threw her leg over her bike, her back-pack strapped to her back as she rode to school, a gentle smile on her face as she rode. she glanced to her side to see a orange and black motercycle wizz past her , her face heated up in a blush , knowing exactly who's bike that was. ever scince first grade, hinata's had a crush on naruto uzimaki, son of minato uzamaki, Konaha's previous mayor, he died a few years back, but naruto never changed, he never let it bring him down and she always admired him for that. when her mother died, she never felt more broken, but one day, naruto saw her and grinned, she remembered his very words "hey Hinata! your mom wouldn't want you to cry and neither do i!" she stopped crying immediantly as she watched him run off, she never cried over her mother again.

hinata parked and locked her bike infront of school, that was back in grade 6 though, now they both where in grade 12 and she hadn't spoken to him scince, mainly because she didn't think he would remember her.

Hinata walked into class and sat down at Her seat in between shino and ino, exhaling softly as she set her bag down by her chair. her breath hitched as Naruto walked in, wearing a black t-shirt, blue skater jeans and black converse, his binder in one hand as he his seat infront of her. "alright class, put away your things, time for a pop quiz." everyone groaned except her and shino. she grabbed her pencil case from her bag and placed it on her desk. "hey." Hinata's eyes widened and a light blush heated her cheeks as Naruto turned to her "h-hi..." he smirked at her , making her blush even more " Hinata right?" she nodded "you think i can borrow a pencil?" she nodded "uh, y-yeah." she quickly un-zipped her pencil case and handed him her led pencil. he smirked and took it "thanks." Naruto turned her back to her as kakashi began handing out the tests, hinata couldn't help but stare at naruto for a moment before looking down, her breathing returning to normal.

at the end of class, Naruto walked over to her as she headed to toward the door "hey hinata." she turned to him, her face heating up again as he held out her pen "Here's your pen back." she swallowed and took the pen back from his hand "T-thank you." Naruto nodded down at her "no problem." hinata blushed and looked down at her feet "so, you wanna hang out a lunch or something?" Hinata looked up at him in surprise "M-me?" he laughed a little "yeah, you." her faced burned a deep red "uh, sure. l-lunch." naruto nodded "cool, see you later." with that he left class, her gaze on him as he walked off...


	2. Chapter 2

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD -chap 2

Hinata stared at the clock in her second period class, her mind on lunch , which is in the next 5 minutes. she didn't know how this was going to go, what where they going to talk about, could she keep up the conversation if they did find something? oh gosh what if she made a fool out of herself? Hinata buried her face in her hands, the work she was assigned already finished and in her bag. _maybe i shouldn't go...no, then he would think that i ditched him...WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! _Hinata's eyes widened as the bell rang, she swallowed and looked up to see everyone exiting the class room, she could see Naruto leaning against the locker across the hall, waiting for her. her face heated up and her heart skipped a beat, _w-well, here goes.._ Hinata picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she walked out of class. Naruto spotted her instantly, he grinned "hey Hinata!" her face burned a deep red as she walked over to him, keeping her head down, hiding her blush. He smirked "you okay? your face is a red as a tomato." she grit her teeth, _what am i thinking, i can't do this._ She turned to go "Hey Hinata, where ya going?" Hinataq blinked as Naruto stepped infront of her, his eyes curious and filled with intreast "I-I'm sorry naruto, but to tell you t-the truth, i-i'm really nervous about this lunch." Naruto stared down at her for a moment before grinning "so am i." Hinata blinked up at him in surprise "y-you are?" Naruto nodded "Yeah, this is my first lunch alone with a girl." Hinata blushed "so, we're both nervous about having lunch with eachother?" Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head "yeah i guess, i mean, what are we going to talk about?" Hinata smiled in amusement "i was j-just thinking that." Naruto smirked "well, how about this, we go to that cafiteria and ask each other questions, then we can get to know eachother and tommorow we can have more to talk about." Hinata smiled "i think t-that's a good idea." Naruto grinned "Great, let's go." Hinata blinked as Naruto took her hand and led her to the cafiteria, even though she was still nervous and her heart was still beating a mile a minute, she couldn't help but smile and follow naruto, holding his hand just as tightly as he held hers.

Hinata smiled as she sat at a table outside with naruto, "you've asked me every question and i never got chance to ask about you." naruto blushed faintly, laughing nervously "heh, sorry, your just do interesting." Hinata blushed at that "alright shoot, what do you wanna know?" Hinata smiled "um, favorite colour?" Naruto smirked "orange and black." Hinata giggled at that "what?" she smiled "i can tell." Naruto arched an eyebrow at that a smirk pulling at his lips "oh you mean my motorcycle?" Hinata nodded and he chuckled "Maybe i can take you on a ride sometime." Hinata's face burned a deep red at Naruto's flirtatious tone. Naruto burst out laughing making Hinata blush more "w-what's so f-funny?" Naruto Grinned "your just so cute when you blush! we should do this more often." Hinata smiled at that as Naruto glanced at his watch "oh, you've got one more question to ask before the bell rings." Hinata swallowed "um, what do you think of me?" Naruto blinked at her for a moment before a grin streached across his face "well to be honset hinata, i always thought you where gloomy, timid, terrified and basicly completely weird, but you know what?" Hinata blinked at him "i like people like you." Hinata's face burned a deep red "and that's why i'd like to take you to the movies this saturday." Hinata's heart skipped a beat "r-really?" Naruto nodded "yeah, so what about it?" she smiled "uh, s-sure." He grinned at her "Great, i'll pick u up at 8." Hinata blushed just as the Bell rang, naruto now standing "w-wait you don't know my adress!" Naruto smirked "alright, then how about you give me your number and i'll give you mine, that way, you can text it to me." Hinata blushed "oh, o-okay." they quickly exchanged numbers then left for class, Hinata smiled at herself, _that went...Great!_

When Hinata arrived home, Neji stopped her at the door, since he a had a spare last period he came home earlier then she did. "what where you doing with uzumaki?" she swallowed "u-um n-nothing." Neji crossed his arms "I don't care for the reason, stay away from him, he'll do nothing but discrace you and our family. he's nothing but a failure Hinata, remember that." Neji turned to go "N-No." Neji stopped and looked over his shoulder, his gaze on her "what?" she swallowed and her grip tightened on her back pack strap "i-i said no. You d-don't get to t-tell me who i-i get to hang out with, a-and you don't get to insult Naruto-kun when you don't even know him!" Neji's eyes widened at her outburst. he turned to her "watch your mouth Hinata, it would do you well in most situations." Hinata looked down as neji walked off, she sighed and walked into her room. she shut her door behind her and fell onto her bed, a tear rolling down her cheek, _what am i going to do?_ BZZZZ! BZZZZ! Hinata pulled out her Iphone from her pocket and with out looking at the caller ID she swiped the screen and placed it at her ear "hello?" "Oh, hi hinata." Hinata's face burned a deep red at Naruto's words. "O-oh hi Naruto, what's up?" "oh, nothing i was just calling to ask you if you wanted to hang out at lunch tommorow." she smiled "um, sure." she could hear the smile in his voice "great, i'll see dyu tommorow okay?" "o-okay." with that he hung up and so did she. she exhaled and rolled onto her back, a gentle smile on her face. _I don't care for the reason, stay away from him, ...he's nothing but a failure..._ Neji's words hit her like nails to a chalk board. she breathed out through her nose, closing her eyes _i always thought you where gloomy, timid, terrified and basicly weird, but you know what? i like people like you..._ Hinata's eyes then opened, determination in them...


	3. Chapter 3

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 3

Hinata sat at the dinner table on Thursday night, her mind still on how she's going to sneak out to go to the movies with Naruto. "Hinata, are you alright?" she looked up at Hanabi and smiled "y-yeah, i'm fine, thank you." Hianta smiled softly and continued to eat, feeling her father's penetrating gaze on her. "Hinata, i'll be leaving for a business trip tomorrow morning, Neji know's this. I should be back by Friday of next week, i'm leaving Neji in charge, so make sure you and Hanabi act like the responsible ladies i raised you to be." Hinata nodded, trying to hold down the happiness in her heart. "y-yes father." Neji shot her a skeptical look.

After dinner, Hinata walked into her room, about to shut the door when a hand came and clamped over the wood, pushing it open. Hinata sighed as Neji stepped in "I came to speak with you." Hinata stared at him expectantly as he shut the door behind him "i don't know what your planning to do this weekend but it's not going to happen, so i expect you to cancel them immediately." Hinata met his gaze, and for the first time, he held it, and stood up straight, instead of shrinking down and taking it like usual. "Are you done?" Neji frowned "excuse me?" she swallowed "First, I have no plans this weekend, and to be honest, i-if i did, you would be the last one to know." Neji glared "really? and how would you be so sure?" Hinata swallowed "b-because, i-i.."Neji gave her an expectant gaze "because i don't like you just as much as you don't like me, and i'll be damned to let you find out." Neji looked taken a back by his cousin's harsh words. "tch." with that Neji turned and left. Hinata instantly felt bad, but she knew it was to late to apologize or say anything. she just shut her door, flicked off her light and went to bed.

The next day, everyone was received their tests back, both Naruto and Hinata now sat at the back of class, beside one another. Hinata smiled softly at her usual A+ but Naruto looked up "what's the matter Naruto ?" He looked up at her then handed her his test while looking away, she frowned softly sat his D-. she turned to him "Naruto?" he turned to her , his blue eyes disappointed "w-would you like me to tutor you?" He blinked at her "r-really? you'd that?" Hinata nodded "yeah, i wouldn't mind. Besides, i like spending time with you." Naruto grinned "yeah, thanks Hinata!" she blushed "a-any time." Naruto looked up as the bell rang "see you at lunch in the caf?" she shook her head "nope, i'll see you in the library, so we can study." Naruto groaned "do we have to?" she blushed "w-well um, we don't have to-" Naruto grinned "Ha! i'm just joking Hinata, i think that's fine. you should relax a bit more kay?" She smiled "Kay." He turned to go "um, Naruto?" he turned back to her "yeah Hinata?" she blushed "we're still on for Saturday right?" He nodded "yup, 8 o'clock kay?" She smiled "kay."

"UUGHH! i don't get this!" Naruto groaned, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, Hinata gave him a soft frown then an idea struck her, "hey Naruto, what's your favorite food?" Naruto frowned "my favorite food?" he frowned "um, ramen." she smiled "okay, if you go to the store to pick up 3 packs of instant ramen and each costs 4 dollars, and you pay with a 20 dollar bill, how much money will you have left?" Naruto grinned "oh, that's easy, i'd have 8 dollars left." she tapped the question on the paper "that is the answer. not too hard right?" Naruto gaped "whoa, thanks Hinata!" she blinked as he hugged her, a blush on her face. before she could hug back naruto pulled away. "y'know Hinata, your really pretty when you blush." she looked down, her face a dark red "o-oh really?" he nodded "yeah. i can't wait till this Saturday." she smiled "n-neither can i."

The next day, Hinata said goodbye to her father as he stepped into a taxi and drove off, she turned to go back to her room to be stopped by Neji, she sighed "what is it Neji." he was silent for a moment before moving aside. she frowned but continued walking, disappearing into her bedroom. BZZZ! BZZZ! "Hello?" "hey Hinata!" she smiled "oh, hi naruto." she said checking outside her door to see if Neji or Hanabi where outside listening before shutting the door and walking over to her bed and sitting down. "Hey, i forgot to ask you this but um, what movie do you want to see?" she blushed "um, why don't you surprise me?" Naruto chuckled "okay, how about you tell me what your most hated movie genre is, so i know what to stand clear for." she turned thoughtful "i really don't like musicals and crime movies." "really?" "she blushed "y-yeah, is that weird?" Naruto scoffed "no, i don't like those two either." Hinata smiled "y-you don't?" Naruto laughed "no, i really don't." she smiled "i'm really glad we have that in common." "you know Hinata, i think we have a lot in common, you just don't know it yet." Hinata blushed again "Naruto?" "yeah Hinata?" she let out a breath "i really like you." her breath hitched as his chuckle "see? we have that in common too." Hinata blinked "you like yourself?" Naruto burst out laughing, making Hinata's face burn a dark, dark red "No, i ment i like you too." Hinata's heart skipped a beat, _he likes me, Naruto actually likes me!_ "Hinata?" "y-yeah?" "i'll see you tomorrow okay?" Hinata smiled "okay?" with that he hung up and she fell back into her pillows " He likes me back..." "who likes you back?" Hinata shot up, eyes wide with surprise as Hanabi peaked her head into her bedroom...


	4. Chapter 4

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 4

Hinata ran over to the door, grabbed Hanabi's hand and yanked her in, quickly shutting and locking the door. she turned to her younger sister "how much did you hear?" Hanabi frowned "n-nothing really." Hinata sighed, relizing that she was doing nothing but scaring her little sister. "Listen Hanabi, come here." she gently took her hand and pulled her over to her bed, away from the door. She looked down at Hanabi _"i'm going to whisper in case Neji is listening." _Hanabi nodded in understanding _"there's this boy, his names Naruto and i really like him, i need you to keep this to yourself alright, i'm trusting you. i don't need any more enime's in this household." _Hanabi swallowed _"i won't tell anyone, y'know sis, these past few days you've been different, but in a good way."_ Hinata blinked _"r-really?"_She nodded "_Yeah, it's really cool. like , i heard you stand up to Neji, that was amazing." _ Hinata smiled and hugged her "thank you Hanabi." she happily hugged her back "your the best sis." Hinata blushed at that "t-thank you Hanabi. so are you."

Saturday afternoon Hinata made dinner right on time, she ate quickly but not so quickly that Neji would notice. she stood up and placed her empty plate into the sink, she fake a yawn and walked to the door "Hanabi can you wash dishes? i'm too tired to do it." Hanabi smiled "oh, sure." Hinata nodded and left the room with a "I'm going to bed early." she received no answer as she walked casually down the hall and into her room. she shut the door and grabbed her outfit (on my page!) from her closet that Hanabi helped her pick out. she placed it on her bed and took a quick shower, she then sprayed on her favorite blueberry scented body spray. she then flicked off her light and locked her door like she usually did when she was going to bed. she went into her bathroom and got dressed. she straightened her hair and applied orange flavored lip balm. she smiled at herself in her mirror and glanced at the clock, 7:55 pm. she walked up to her window, quietly slid it open and climbed out, shutting it closed when she was out. she straightened out her dress and headed toward the front of her house. "Hey." she looked to see Hanabi sticking her head out of her bedroom window "good luck." Hinata smiled "thanks Hanabi, really." she smiled "anytime." KNOCK! KNOCK ! "Hanabi, who are you talking to." Hinata gasped with Hanabi "_go! _no one Neji-san." Hinata ran to the front while Hanabi kept Neji pre-occupied.

She blinked to see Naruto park across the street, but it wasn't his motorcycle he was parking, it was a beautiful sleek black aston martin DB9 Volante. Her breath hitched as his eyes landed on her as he stepped out the car. She forced her legs to move as she walked over to him, he blushed and scratched the back of his head "woah Hinata, you l-look hot..." Hinata's face burned a deep red "T-thank you Naruto, s-so do you." Naruto wore a white V-neck with a black leather jacket and black jeans, his black and white converse looking compleatly new. "Heh thanks." He grinned "wanna go now?" she nodded and walked to the other side of the car. Naruto ran up to her side and opened the door for her. she blushed "t-thanks." he smirked and shut the door, then walked to the other side and slipped into the drivers seat. once she had clicked in her seat belt Naruto turned to her "ready?" Hinata nodded and with that Naruto drove off.

"uh, two tickets to see Divergent in 3D?" Hinata gasped in surprise as he payed the lady, he turned to Hinata "how'd you know?" he Grinned "I saw you reading it in class once." she nodded "oh." Naruto smiled at the girl as she handed him their tickets and glasses. Naruto then took Hinata's hand and led her to the concession stand, "get anything you want." Hinata smiled "o-okay." she walked over to the cashier "um, i'll get a jumbo popcorn with a 2 drinks." Naruto pulled out his debit card and payed for the items, Hinata took them in her hands and followed Naruto into the Divergent movie. He smirked as they shuffled into the seats and sat down, Naruto smiled and took some popcorn from the bucket. she smiled and took some too, the two of them putting on their glasses just when the movie began. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as he draped his arm over her shoulders, she never felt so happy in her life.

After the movie, Naruto drove Hinata home, the two of them too Happy to speak. Naruto parked across the street from of her house. "i-i had a really nice time Naruto." He smirked "so did I Hinata. This date is missing only one thing." she blinked at him, "i-it is?" her breath hitched as Naruto took her chin in his finger, and leaned in. she gasped just before his lips met hers. she stared wide eyed at him for a moment before shutting her eyes and melting into his kiss. Naruto pulled away "be my girlfriend?" she let out a gentle breath and nodded. He smirked and kissed her again, making her heart flutter.

Hinata climbed into her bedroom window, Naruto long gone after their long kiss. she shut her window and dressed in her silk baby blue pajama dress and fell into her bed, she glanced at the clock 10:45 pm. she let out a gentle breath, a smile on her face, _i'm Naruto's girlfriend..._ her heart fluttered as she hugged her pillow and rolled onto her side, _"__I'm__ naruto's girlfriend."_


	5. Chapter 5

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 5

Hinata awoke monday with a smile on her face, nothing could ruin her happiness today. She took a warm shower then opened her closet , deciding to dress a little bit more spontaneous then usual. She pulled out a black tank top, blue skirt ,black tights and her favorite blue flats that she never got a chance to wear. She got dressed then stepped infront of her mirror, blushing at how tight the tank top was and how that even though it covered her cleavlage it showed off her major shape and curve. she walked back to her closet and pulled out her blue crop top jacket and pulled it on, smiling in the mirror at herself. Hinata grabbed her back pack and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Neji arched an eyebrow at her as he left out the door. Hanabi grinned "Wow Hinata! you look pretty!" Hianta blushed as she sat down "Thanks Hanabi." She quickly ate her pancake and orange juice, washed her plate and left out the door with a "Bye Hanabi!" Hinata walked to the side of the house to retrive her bike, then she relized her front tire was a flat, making her gasp "oh no!" she said aloud. Then sighed "I guess i'll have to walk." She knew she'd be late if she walked but she had no other choice.

Hinata sighed as she stopped at a red light, she checked her watch, 7:56 am. She groaned, _i'm never going to make it to school in just 18 minutes!_ "Hey babe!" Hinata jumped and turned to see Naruto drive up beside her on his motorcycle, holding out his helmet "Need a ride?" Hinata smiled and took his helmet with a blush "i-i've never gone on a motorcyle before." Naruto grinned as she swung her leg over and sat down behind him, pulling on his helmet "Well, in that case, I'll make sure you have fun." Hinata giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and held herself close to him. She gasped as Naruto leaned forward and sped forward, Everything changed into a big blur around her. She smiled and held Naruto closer, she wasn't scared, she felt happy, She felt free!

5 minutes later, Naruto slowed down and parked infront of the school. Hianta slipped off her helemt and smiled "That was so much fun!" Naruto parked his bike and stepped in front of her, making her blush at how close he was. "Yeah, it was," he grinned "but my helmet seemed to have ruined your hair." Hinata blushed as naruto began to comb his fingers through her hair, fixing it and making it straight again "That's better." Hinata smiled as Naruto kissed her forehead and pulled back "i'm going to go park my bike okay, i'll see you in class kay?" she smiled "o-okay." Naruto swung his leg over "w-wait." Naruto turned to her, her face a deep red "u-um, can you give me a kiss before you go?" He grinned and gestured her over with his finger. Hinata blushed even more and stpped forward, gasping when Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a warm kiss. She shut her eyes and leaned into it. Naruto pulled back an inch "we'll finish this later kay?" Hinata nodded "kay." he pecked her again on the lips then let her go. Hinata took a dstep back and watched him drive off and disappear around the school. She let out a breath and walked into school with a smile, her heart beating fast and for once, she liked it that way.

"Alright class, you've got a unit test, I hope you studied." like usual, the class groaned but Hinata noticed that Naruto wasn't one of them. she was nervous for him! All they covered in that study lesson was half the unit! Naruto glanced at Hinata and grinned "what's the matter Babe? you look nervous?" Hinata blushed "u-um," she smiled "no, i'm fine." She watched as Kakashi handed out the tests "Good luck Naruto." he grinned "you too."

Hinata had finished the test and pulled out her Divergent novel, she glanced beside her to see Naruto still writing the test, but he didn't look stressed or frustrated, he actually looked very content. She smiled softly and turned back to her book, _i believe in you Naruto..._

At the end of class, Naruto handed in his test and threw his arm over Hinata's shoulder and left class with her "How do you think you did?" Hinata asked with a smile, she earned a shrug from her boyfriend "I think i did okay." She smiled "That's great." Naruto turned the corner and led her to her locker. she un-locked it and placed her books inside. "So, Hinata, where do you want to go for lunch? " Hinata shrugged "I don't know, maybe outside." Naruto grinend and leaned in to her ear "wanna go to the mall?" Hinata gasped "But Naruto! W-we're not allowed." He grinned "oh come on Hinata, It'll be fun. Beside's, I want to take you somewhere nice." She stared at the floor for a moment, then met Naruto's gaze, her face filled with worry, anyone that left the school premises before school ended would get an immediant detention and a call home. Hinata couldn't afford to get in trouble, but... "Okay." Naruto grinned "That's my girl." Hinata smiled and followed Naruto down the hall, _I trust you Naruto, Always.._


	6. Chapter 6

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 6

"Mmmm, This is so good." Hinata said aloud as she chewed on a cheese pizza.

"Better then the cafeteria food don't you think?" Hinata nodded at Naruto's words. She smiled and took another bite of her pizza then looked behind Naruto to choke. "what's the matter?" she swallowed and pointed behind Naruto, he looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened at Neji as he walked through the crowd, his eyes searching. "shit, what's the student body president doing here?" Hinata and Naruto leaned forward so their heads where low "He's looking for me, um, he's my cousin." Naruto nodded but frowned "But why?" Hinata "H-he doesn't really want me dating you." Naruto scoffed "Too bad." she blushed and smiled at that. Her eyes widened "He's getting closer." Naruto grinned and took her hand "come on." Hinata blinked as Naruto stood up with her and led her through the crowd, she blushed "W-where are we going Naruto?" He grinned "You'll see just keep up!" She smiled and followed Naruto down a hall of stores and into a photo booth, Hinata stumbled inside, causing her to land on top of Naruto, the two of them leaning against the booth wall. They kept silent as someone fast walked past the booth "I was sure to have seen them go this way."

Her breath hitched at Neji's voice

"Come on Neji, let's go back to school, Maybe their at school." She heard a sigh

"Then how come you said they where here?"

"I-I thought I saw them leave the school grounds, I-I guess I was wrong."

"I don't understand why she makes such foolish choices, that Uzamaki boy will do nothing but ruin her reputation."

Hinata looked up at Naruto, who looked away, his eyes filled with hurt which he was clearly trying to hide. Anger boiled in Hinata and for once she made the choice that wouldn't really be in her best mind, but right now she didn't care. "Hey, Neji!" Hinata cried, ripping open the curtain and jumping off Naruto's lap. "Hinata what are you-?"

"So, it's true, you are here." Hinata glared and grabbed Neji's collar and pulled him down to her face, His eyes wide with surprise at the furiosity in her eyes, he's never seen it before. "My reputation is MY reputation. Naruto did nothing wrong, Why do you hate him for making me happy?"

Naruto blinked at Hinata, tears rolling down her cheeks , her head down with her bangs covering her face

"I used to be so afraid... of you, of father... But Naruto c-came a-and showed me that I don't have to be. He taught me how to stand up for myself, But here you come and insult him right in front of me," She rose her head and met Neji's gaze "He's done more then you ever have a-and yet... you try to ruin the very thing that makes me happy." she let Neji go and took a step back , Naruto stared down at Hinata in awe, he's never seen her this way. Neji's eyes looked saddened for a moment but then became cold "Well i'm sorry that your emotions have been hurt, but you being the next head of the Hyuuga business, it's best that you don't do anything that doesn't harm your reputation. That's who you are Hinata, that's what you must focus on, because no matter what you do, that is who you are-"

"THAT DOES IT!"

Everyone turned their gaze to Naruto, Hinata blinked at Naruto in surprise " Who gave you the right to tell her who she can or can't be?! I doubt for a fact that you know who the hell Hinata is! From what I've heard, all you know about her is who you think she's supposed to be! Unlike you, she doesn't live by doing as told ! What's wrong with being a regular teenager for once! what's wrong doing something normal?! -"

"you know nothing about it Uzumaki-!"  
"That's where your wrong! I know all about it! " Neji looked taken back by his words.

"That's right! It's not some big secret either! The Hyuuga business is a multi-millionaire family company, the main family is the leader of this business. Hinata is apart of the main family, She is to be the next in line to be in charge of this business the day she graduates from High school! Not to insult anybody, but i believe that as utter bullshit!" Neji and Hinata 's eyes widened

"why would you want to force your own child into that? Who hasn't even stepped into the real world yet! What parent does that huh? But when Hinata tries to do something normal for once, like getting a boyfriend, you treat her like she's stupid or something! That's why I'm going to change the Hyuuga business!"

Neji scoffed "How do you think your going to do that?"

Naruto snaked his arm around Hinata and held her, "I read that the Hyuuga clan has a partner, did you know that?"

Neji crossed his arms "Of course. it's the only partner the Hyuuga business has, but no one knows the name, it's anonymous to those who aren't the in charge of the Hyuuga business."

Naruto grinned " That's not true, my father told me the name."

Neji scoffed "And how would he know that?"

Naruto smirked "You still don't get it do you? The reason my father would know is because he was in charge of it."

Neji's eyes widened with Hinata's, shock in both their eyes " That's right! the name of that company is Uzumaki." Naruto smirked and kissed Hiata's cheek, her face burning red "My dad said I could be in charge if i had my grades right. I never thought I could do it, but then Hinata showed me that I can if i just belive in myself. Hinata' s not the only one that's changed in this relationship, she's done a lot for me too and i didn't even expect it. to be honest, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I won't lose her on account of her over protective cousin." Neji glared at the determination in Naruto's eyes "you're just using her, that's the only reason you want her." Naruto glared "That's where your wrong again, we may have been dating for a short time, but I'd give my life to make sure she's safe and happy."

Neji's lips tugged into a cocky smirk "Why is that?"

Naruto's grip tightened around Hinata's waist, an over whelming amount of confidence and promise in his electric blue eyes "Because i love her."


	7. Chapter 7

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 7

Hinata sighed as she lay on her bed, ever scince she got home, Neji hasn't left his bedroom. she didn't know what to do or what to think, what had she done? sure she had no regrets about standing up to Neji,it actually felt really good to do so but... all hell broke loose when Neji discovered that naruto uzumaki was not only her boyfriend but next in line to be the hyuuga buissness partner! It's like she had walked into a battle feild with a blind fold, all that was on her mind was what neji was going to do, it was driving her insane! The only thing that kept her sane was Naruto's words, "_Who gave you the right to tell her who she can or can't be?! i doubt for a fact that you know who the hell Hinata is! From what i've heard, all you know about her is who you think she's supposed to be! Unlike you, she dosn't live by doing as told !" _ And what had her standing tall and strong through all this was, _"Because i love her." _ She glanced out her window, _Four days...I have four days to make everything right, I can do this... I just have to prove to Neji that i'm the women that the Hyuuga clan will be represented by._ She fixed her gaze on the ceiling, _ I know what to do._

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Neji sighed , turning his gaze from the window to the door "go away."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

With an angered Glare, Neji marched up to his door and wrenched it open, Glaring down at Hinata "what do you want?" Hinata's hands curled into fists at her side "Tell me." Neji frowned "Tell you what?" she met his gaze with a look of such ferocity it took him by surprise "Why do you hate me? What is it about me that makes you so sick of who I am?" Neji's frown deepened as she shoved him back into his room and slammed the door shut. Hinata crossed ehr arms "you only have this one chance." Neji scoffed "one chance of what?" Hinata grit her teeth "To tell me what makes you so sick to death of me. To explain why you want me to live such a life-less and un-happy life. If you don't tell me, you won't have any other chance like this." Neji smirked "and why is that?" she let out a gentle breath "Because if you don't, then i'll believe you are the cold, heart-less monster you always act to be. " Neji's cocky smirk wavered before changing into that of a glare "Alright, scince you put it that way, I'll tell you everything." Hinata leaned against the door, arms crossed and eyes expectant.

"From the very day you turned 3, my life was forced to change." Hinata frowned but didn't say a word. "It simply wasn't fair, you are to be head of the hyuuga buissness in just a simple matter of months, and what am i to do? Protect lady Hinata from any danger like always. My father made sure that I knew what my place was in this family. Then he died and I was left to protect you at the age of 8. When your mother died, everyone gave you and Hanabi your space, they let you grieve. But when my father died no one showed any remorse." Hinata only frowned "But that isn't my fault." Neji looked taken back for a moment "but you've never done anything to stop it. All you cared about was yourself, you've done nothing for Hanabi or myself because you where too scared of uncle to step put of your little comfort zone." Hinata opened her mouth to speak but looked down in shame, nowing his words where true, when her mother died, she never tried to consol Hanabi and when Neji was ignored repeatedly by her own father she never asked him once how he was doing or how he felt.

Hinata looked up at her cousin "I'm sorry Neji, that wasn't my intention to make you feel that way. But I promise you, from this day forward that i'll never, ever do that again." she held out her hand to him "I don't want to fight with you anymore." Neji stared down at her hand for a moment before taking it and pulling her into a gentle hug, which took her by surprise. she relaxed into it and hugged back "what are you going to tell your father?" Hinata stiffened "I-I don't know, c-can you keep this all a secret until i figure it out?" Neji simply nodded, she pulled away "Thank you Neji-san!" with that she spun on her heel and ran out the room. Neji frowned "uh- L-lady Hinata where are you going!?" Hinata ran back to his door "oh, I apologize Neji-san but i want to speak with Naruto. I was hoping I could call him quickly before dinner?" Neji sighed "sure." Hinata smiled "thanks!" whith that she dissapeared from his view, his gaze softened, _I hope you know what your doing Hinata..._


	8. Chapter 8

NARUHINA - CHAP 8

Hinata smiled as she walked out of the house the next morning, Naruto in front of the house, seated on his motorcycle with a big grin. Hinata smiles and walks over to him "Hey." Naruto kisses her softly on the lips and Hinata climbs onto the bike behind him. "So, tonight, can i pick you up ? I want to take you to my house." Hinata smiles "Yes!" with that she waves at Neji and Hanabi as they leave the house. Hanabi waves back and Neji just smirks, arms crossed. "Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata blinked with Naruto as Hanabi ran over to them. Naruto bends down so he can be about Hanabi's Height "Naruto, I trust you with my big sister so if you hurt her..." she grabs the collar of his leather jacket and pulls him close, her eyes filled with promise "I will find you." Naruto gulps "U-undrestood." Hanabi smiles and let's him go "Great, see you later!" with that she skips down the street happily. Naruto swallows and straightens up, Hinata just giggles and wraps her arms around his waist as Naruto kicks up the kickstand and drives off. She smiles, her face pressed up against his back, For the moment, it felt good to have a boyfriend and the ones you love not giving you hell over it. For once the young Hyuuga isn't worrying about her grades, or her family, she actually feels...Happy.

After school, Hinata rides with Naruto to his house, she didn't really know what to expect, a two story house? maybe with a yard and a white picket fence?  
Hinata blinks in utter shock as Naruto parks in a huge marble tile drive way, a HUGE Italian style mansion infront of her. "T-This is your house?" Naruto slides off the bike and helps her off "Yeah, my mom loves Italian style stuff, come on let's go inside." Hinata follows Naruto up the grand steps and through two glass doors. She marveled at the gorgeous marble tile floor and walls. "Naruto! Is that you!?" Hinata blinks "who's that?" Naruto stiffens "shit! my mom must be home.I'm sorry, do you want to go home or something? I don't want to pressure you into meeting my mom or anything." Hinata swallows, playing with the hem of her navy blue skirt. she glanced at her reflection through the glass of the door. She wore a black tank top and her blue zip-up hoodie, she also wore long black tights under her skirt and black converse. "N-Naruto?" he glanced down at her "Y-Yeah?" She blushes "H-How do I look?" Naruto's look of panic turned into a grin "Beautiful, like always." she smiled "then let's go." Naruto nods then calls out "Yeah mom!" Less then a moment later a women about Hinata's height came into view. She wore a green dress over a cream colored t-shirt and dark green flats. Hinata blushed , _she's beautiful_. Naruto's mother had long red hair, fair skin and a slender frame, Hinata swallowed_, I really hope she likes me... _

Her dark grey eyes landed on the young hyuuga women "Oh, hello." Hinata blushed "H-Hi miss uzamaki." Naruto grinned "Hinata, this is my mother, Kushina. Mom this is Hinata's, my girlfriend." Kushina looked taken a back for a moment before walking over to Hinata and staring at her for a moment, she smiled and swept some hair behind hinata's shoulder "you're such a beautiful young lady, i'm glad my son has found such a girl. would you like to stay for dinner?" Hinata blushed "Y-Yes thank you." Kushina smiles "Great, Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes." Hinata blinked "Oh, may i help?" Kushina's eyes widened for a few moment before smiling again "well, sure. come." Hinata followed her into the the gourmet kitchen, Naruto following behind them.

They all took their seats at the table after setting the table and sharing out the ramen to each bowl. "So, how did you come to meet my Naruto?" Hinata smiles and swallows "oh, tutoring, he was having some trouble with math and I couldn't help but want to help," Hinata said witha blush, kushina smiled "You found him hot didn't you?" Hinata' face went so red it rivaled a tomato. "M-Mom!" Kushina burst out laughing while Naruto looked like he wanted disappear. "Oh come on, I'm just teasing, I used to be a teenager too y'know, I know how these things work." Hinata smiled "I believe you, you don't look any older then 22." Now it was kushina's turn to blush "Why thank you Hinata, you're so kind." Hinata blushed a little, _this was a lot easier then I thought._

After Naruto finished washing dishes, they left up stairs to Naruto's bedroom "Keep the door open you two!" Hinata' s face burned a deep red at Kushina's call, Naruto just looked uncomfortable. They walked down a hall and into Naruto's room, which was the size of an apartment. She marvled at the rock posters on his walls , she slipped off her shoes to feel the comfort of the soft carpet and she ran her fingers over the quilt on naruto's bed. she walked over to his desk to see a few pictures pinned to the wall above it. One was of him and sasuke on skateboards side by side with their arms crossed, A grin on Naruto's face and a smirk on sasuke's. Another one was of Naruto and Minato, the two of them grinning infront of the camra, faces beside one another. The last one was of Naruto only, he was upside down on monkey bars, he was clearly a child and that was the biggest grin on his face she's ever seen. She straightened up and turned to Naruto, who was closing the door but leaving a crack. Hianta walked over to him "you have a beautiful mother." Naruto grins "yeah, she really liked you." Hinata blushed "s-she did?" Naruto laughs "of course she did, who dosn't. Hinata's blush darkened. Naruto cupped her cheek "even though it was good seeing you with my mom, I feel better when we're alone." Hinata smiled "So do I, sometimes I wish we could be together more often, in our own place, with no interuptions." Naruto rested his forehead on hers " It'll be like that one day, hopefully after graduation." she smiles then goes up on her tipy toes and presses her lips to his. Naruto placed his hands on her hips and deepens the kiss, holding her close. Naruto pulled back a little "I love you Hinata..." Hinata's heart flutters as he kissed her again, "I love you too Naruto." They stayed like that for a long moment, in their own private bubble. BZZ! BZZ! a groan left Naruto's lips as Hinata broke the kiss and pulled out her phone. Her face paled at the message from Neji. "What is it?" she swallowed "I-I have to go." she then turned the screen to face Naruto, His face paled as well "shit."

NEJI:

Come home. Uncle's buissness trip ended early. He's coming home tonight, In one hour.


	9. Chapter 9

Good girl gone bad -chap 9

Hinata quickly walked into her home, exhaling in relief when she saw only Neji and Hanabi, "Did father get here yet?" She asked "No, you made it just in time." She nodded "Thanks for texting me." Neji nodded once "You can't keep this up for long you know, Fathers going to find out eventually, you're going to have to tell him sooner of later." Hinata sighed "I know." Just then the door un-locked and they all faced the door as Hiashi walked in. Hinata swallowed as Hanabi ran up beside her, together they bowed "Welcome back father." Hiashi nodded and as they stood up "Hinata, you look well, as do you Hanabi. I hope everything went well while I was gone." Hinata nodded "Yes, Neji made sure of it." Hiashi shifted his gaze to Neji and gave him a single nod, which Neji returned. Hinata bit her bottem lip "Father, I have something to -" "Can it wait Hinata?" She met her fathers gaze as he set down his brief case "It has been a long day." She looked down as he walked past her, and for a split second she felt like the same muted, shy girl he had left a week ago. Then, something sparked in her, and it grew into a flame, "Actually it can't." Hiashi stopped, Neji and Hanabi gave her looks of utter shock. Hiashi turned to her "Really?" Hinata nodded and straightened up "Really, can we speak in your study?" Hiashi studied her serious expression "Alright, Neji, Get Hanabi to be?" Neji nodded once and they left , Hiashi turned and walked down the hall, Hinata exhaled and followed him.

"What is it that you would like to speak about?" Hinata shut the door behind her "Father..." She swallowed down everything that was going to hold her back from telling the truth to him. She closed her eyes for a minute then opened them, unleashing the raging fire she always had but never discovered until now "Father, I have recently gotten into a relationship." Hiashi stared at her for a long moment "Excuse me?" Hinata straightened up "His name is Naruto uzamaki-" "Uzamaki?" "Yes. He's the only boyfriend I've had and I -" "Will break up with him immediately." Hinata's eyes widened "What?" Hiashi crossed his arms "Boys are simply distractions, And nothing with distract you from your studies-" "Fuck my studies!" Hiashi started at Hinata in utter shock, Hinata couldn't help but feel a little guilty by the fact that her first cuss word was toward her father, But there was too much anger too feel the full effect. She tried to stay calm but she couldn't "All my life, i've been focused on my studies and nothing else, I've never gone to a sleep over, had any friends or even gone to a school dance, I'm 17 and i haven't experienced any of those things. You told me I am to be in charge of the family business the summer I graduate, but I want to have fun, I want to be a teenager before I become an adult and am sitting behind a desk the rest of my life. Please Father, Naruto's the only one that makes me feel everything I should, He makes me smile and laugh and I just can't let him go." Hiashi stared atr his daughter for a long moment as a tear rolled down her cheek "I just can't." Hiashi sighed "Hinata, " Her breath hitched at the stern tone in his voice but he paused "Bring him to dinner tomorrow night, And then I'll give you my final answer." Hinata's eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest "Father!" Hiashi blinked as she caught him in a hug, He hesitantly hugged her back, but once his arms where around her, he relaxed. "Thank you..." He shut his eyes and rested his chin on her head "Your welcome Hinata."

Sorry it's so short!

-Vendetta's curse


	10. Chapter 10

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD CHAP 10

"NO!... NO!... Not a chance!" Kushina blinked as she heard her son from the other side of the door. "Naruto? Are you alright?" She heard a sigh "Yeah..." Kushina opened the door and peaked her head in, eyes shut incase she might see something she dosn't want to. "Can I come in?" Naruto nodded "Yeah." She opene d her eyes and frowned at all his clothes on the ground. Kushina stepped in "What are you doing?" She asked, stepping over all the clothes and taking a seat beside her son on his bed. Naruto placed his head in his hands "I-I'm meeting Hinata's Dad tonight and I have no idea what to wear, I want to make a good impression," He took his head out of his hands and looked down "This means so much to Hinata and..I just don't want to mess it up!" Kushina stared at him for a moment, She smiled softly "She means that much to you huh?" Naruto met her gaze "Mom, she-...she's means everything to me." Kushina blinked, recognizing the look of love and adoration in his eyes, her gaze softened, _He's so much like you Minato... _Kushina glanced at the clock 5:30 pm. "Well, what time do you have to be there for?" Naruto sighed "Eight." Kushina smirked "Then their's only one thing to do." Naruto blinked at her as she stood up and punched her fist into her palm "I'm going to take you shopping for a real man's outfit." Naruto's eyes widened "Mom..."

"Naruto, come on out!" Kushina cried, Naruto in the Men's dressing room. "Mom, I don't think this will work." Kushina rolled her eyes "Let me see it at least!" She heard Naruto exhale, then the sound of the door un-locking. Naruto stepped out, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with matching black jeans and black adida high tops. She smiled "It's perfect." Naruto frowned "How?" Kushina stepped infront of him "Because, this is what you'd normaly wear, your not going as a fake, your going as Naruto uzamaki, Got it?" Naruto smiled softly and nodded "Yeah." Kushina checked her watch "We've got an hour and a half left, your going to wear this out kay?" Naruto nodded as his mother ripped off all the price tags and took them to the cashier, casually paying for them. Naruto then followed his mother to the ROLEX shop across the hall in the mall. She smiled as Naruto looked over all the watches in the glass cases before turning to her "Why are we buying watches?" Kushina smiled "It's nice to see men with something expensive on them, it shows class. " Naruto nodded "Hm..." He turned his gaze to a watch behind the glass, "I want this one." He said pointing to one (On my page!) Kushina blinked down at it "Nice choice." Naruto grinned at his mom "Thanks mom."

...

Ding! Dong!

Hinata stiffened at the sound of the door bell from down the hall, She stood in her room, changing out of the clothes she cooked and baked in. She looked at herself in the mirror (Outfit on my page!) and smiled to herself. She walked out her room and down the hall, walking toward the front door. She blushed at the sight of Hiashi welcoming Naruto inside with a stern look. _Naruto really does look handsome..._ She thought, her blush darkening when his gaze landed on her. Hiashi glanced at them and exhaled "I hope you're hungry Naruto, Hinata's been cooking all day for us." Naruto smiled "I'm starving." Hinata smiled and led Naruto into the dining room, Neji and hanabi already there. Naruto sat down across from Hinata, Hiashi taking a seat at the end of the table beside them. Naruto stared down at his plate of rice with smoked salmon on top. Hinata looked at him and he met her gaze with a big grin, making her giggle a little. They both glanced at Hiashi who was frowning softly at Naruto. Naruto looked away with a nervous "Heh..." Hiashi sighed "Hanabi, lead in saying grace." Hanabi nodded and they all joined hands. Naruto said nothing as they did a small prayer then broke apart and began to eat. Naruto took one bite and smiled, swallowing "Woah Hinata, this is great!" Hinata blushed "T-thank you Naruto." He grinned and then continued to eat. Hiashi cleared his throat earining Naruto's attention "So, Naruto, How are your grades?" Naruto swallowed and straightened up "Well, to be honest, I used to be struggling with my studies, But Hinata has helped me improve, I'm a straight A student now." Hiashi glanced at his blushing daughter before turning back to Naruto "Hm, How long have you two been dating?" Hinata seemed to stiffen at that, Naruto noticed but continued to answer honestly "2 Weeks." Hiashi's eyes widened and he turned to face Naruto "Two weeks?" Naruto nodded "Yeah, but to be honest, those have been the best two weeks of my life." Hiashi's gaze softened and he sighed, continuing with his questions "What do you plan to do after you graduate?" Naruto scratched the back of his head "Heh, we'll , I plan to take up after my dad and own the uzamaki buisness." Hiashi's eyebrows pecked up at that "Really..." Naruto nodded "Yeah, But i hope to do better than he did." Hiashi nodded and began to eat. Hinata let out a breath and smiled softly.

An hour later, Naruto, Hiashi, Neji and Hinata sat in the den, Hanabi in bed. Naruto sat beside Hinata on the couch, his arm draped over her shoulders, Hiashi seated on a recliner across from Neji. "Excuse me." Hinata said politly, standing up and going down the hall to the bathroom. Hiashi turned to Naruto, Taking his chance to get to the point. "Naruto, " Naruto met Hiashi's penetrating Gaze. "You seem like a very smart young man, And if i'm going to allow you to date my daughter, You're going to have to understand one thing." Naruto didn't break their gaze, he was going to do what ever it took to be with Hinata, and he wasn't going to let her father take her away from him. Hiashi relaxed, his gaze soft "Make sure you protect her." Naruto blinked and relaxed, a grin now on his face "I can't see myself doing other wise sir." Hiashi smiled softly "Good, I can see that you're someone that keeps promises." Naruto smiled softly, Hinata walking in and taking a seat beside him again. Naruto smiled at her and She blushed "I-I hope i didn't take too long." Hiashi shook his head "No, I was just getting to know your boyfriend." Hinata's eyes widened "You mean-?" Hiashi nodded once, a gentle smile on his face. Hinata's heart fluttered and she happily hugged Naruto, _everything is perfect now... _She couldn't help but think, cuddling into Naruto's chest.

Sorry this one took so long! Don't worry 3 more chapters till the end! Hope you liked it! Till next time!

- Vendetta's curse


	11. Chapter 11

GOOD GIRL GONE BAD- chap 10

2 months later...

"N-Naruto-kun!" Naruto laughed as he spun his girlfriend around in a circle, a big grin on his face. Hinata giggled "Naruto stop! you're going to make me drop the cake!" Hinata cried, balancing the strawberry cake on a plate in her hands (On my page.). Naruto laughed and let Hinata go, allowing her to quickly regain her balance. Hinata blushed and set down the cake in the center of the dinning room table. Kushina then walked in with a large plate of chocolate chunk cookies "Naruto, Leave Hinata alone, she and I worked our butts off to prepare this Christmas dinner." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head "Heh, sorry mom." Kushina set down the plate then turned to Hinata "Hinata! you dressed so well in such a quick amount of time!" Hinata blushed nervously as she glanced down at her outfit (On my page!) "Thank you Kushina, y-you too." Kushina smiled as Hinata eyed her elegant outfit (sigh...On my page...) Naruto plopped down on a chair and sighed "Where's Neji and your Dad? I'm hungry." Hinata glanced at the clock on the wall "Um, father said he had some business to take care of before he came here, but he should be on his way now." Naruto groaned about to stage another complaint when Hinata grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth. He blinked at her as he chewed, she simply smiled "No more for you until my family gets here." Naruto swallows and smiles "Alright..." Bzzz! Bzz! Hinata went up to the dinning room table and pulled out her phone from her small clutch. "Hello?" Naruto stared casually at his girlfriend as she spoke on the phone "Oh, um, I'll ask." Hinata placed the phone to her chest and turned to Kushina "My father would like to ask if it's alright if Neji brought an extra guest?" Kushina smiled "I don't see a problem with that." Hinata smiled and placed the phone back to her ear "She said it's fine." Naruto arched an eyebrow "Who is it?" Hinata shrugged. Just then, the sound of a door bell rung through the house. "That was fast." Hianta nodded in agreement at Naruto's words "I'll get it." Naruto got up and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist as Kushina left the room. Hinata looked up at him, letting out a tiny moan when he places his lips on hers in a warm kiss. He pulled back and lookeD into her eyes "What was that for?"she asks, Naruto smiled softly "I just wanted to kiss you before Dinner." Hinata smiled and pecked him on the lips before pulling away. They turned around as Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi walked in "Naruto!" Naruto grinned as he caught Hanabi in a hug. "Hey!" Hanabi smiled and took a seat at the table "So, where's this guest?" Naruto asked casually, taking a seat beside Hinata. "Oh, he just went to used the bathroom." Hinata frowned softly "Who is it Father-?" "Hey guys!" Hinata's eyes widened as she turned her gaze to the male walking in "K-Kiba?!" The young inuzuka grinned "Hey Hinata, long time huh?" Hinata shrunk back in her seat at the sight of her childhood friend. Naruto arched an eyebrow at her as Kiba sat down across from him. They Everyone took their seats and happily dug in. "So, how do you know Hinata?" Naruto asked calmly, noticing Hinata stiffen from the corner of his eye. "Oh, we used to be great friends when we where kids. " Naruto blinked "Oh." Kiba grinned "Yeah, we where close, she and I." Hinata swallowed "W-We weren't that close." Kiba grinned "Still shy ,eh, Hinata?" Naruto glanced at Hinata, she looked stiff, upset with the entire conversation, _What's the matter Hinata?_ Naruto glanced at Hinata as she stood up "E-Excuse me." They all watched her quickly rush out the room. Naruto stood up "Um, Excuse me." He then followed her out.

Hinata walked into the Kitchen and placed hands on the counted, taking a breath "I can't believe he's here..." She swallowed, feeling sick in her stomach. "Hinata?" She whirled around to face Naruto "N-Naruto!" He frowned as he walked over to her "What's the matter?" He asked, cupping her cheek. "N-Nothing..." Naruto sighed "Don't lie Hinata,you've been upset ever since that guy Kiba came in, what's the matter?" Hinata swallowed, "I-..(Sigh).. a few years ago, my family and Kiba's family went on vacation together for the summer. Kiba and I where truly close friends but..." Naruto turned her head upward, so she wouldn't avoid his gaze "But?" He prompted, A tear rolled down her cheek "On the last day of our vacation, Kiba pulled me into his room and told me he really liked me. I told him I didn't like him that way...He got very upset about it-" "Define upset." Hinata swallowed at Naruto's words "H-He, uh, He- He pushed me into a wall and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and re-joined my family outside the hotel. I never spoke to him till months later,He came over for christmas a-and said he'd make me his, T-that he'd never forget me, A-and that he'd never let me go. I -I was so scared Naruto, N-now, seeing him again, knowing that he night know i'm with you, scares me the most. I-I don't want you to get hurt, I-I love you too-" Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto crashed his lips to hers, grabbing her waist and holding her close to his body. Hinata shut her eyes and leaned into it, Combing her fingers in his hair with one hand and resting the other on the counter behind her. Naruto pulled away and met her gaze with a big grin "Hinata, You have nothing to worry about." Hinata blinked "I-I don't ?" Naruto grinned "Yeah!" He then became serious and cupped her cheek " Because no one, no one on this entire planet will take you from me." Hinata gasped softly "And you don't have to worry about me!" Hinata blinked as Naruto took a step back and placed his hands behind his head, his biceps flexing with the movement "I can take care of myself." Hinata giggled as He caught her in his arms and picked her up, spinning her around in a circle, Making her laugh. He set her down and looked into her eyes  
"I love you Hinata..." Hinata's heart skipped a beat and she looked into his eyes "I love you too Naruto." He leaned down and covered her lips with his, pulling her closer into his chest in a tight embrace.

As they kissed, Neji stood around the corner, his expression filled with concern and anger, _Kiba did what?_


End file.
